


Power Pop

by Slenderheart



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Dubious Consent, Dubious Morality, Foster Care, Implied Incest, Implied or Off-stage Rape/Non-con, M/M, Past Character Death, Slight underage, past abusive relationships, psuedo-incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-27
Updated: 2013-05-11
Packaged: 2017-12-09 14:49:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/775446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slenderheart/pseuds/Slenderheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of events chronicling a broken child's change from affection to obsession for his foster father.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Age 5

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is a heavy fic. It includes things like past rape/abuse and neglect, power imbalances, living out past trauma through inappropriate means, pseudo-incest and dubious consent and morality. Please don't trigger yourself or read if you don't like any of this.

**Age 5:**

Ivan was cleaning up the house for his newest arrival. It was his first foster child and he wanted the moment to be perfect. He shut off the vacuum as he heard his doorbell ring, running to answer it. He stood outside the door for a moment, looking himself over in the hallway mirror to straighten his scarf and hope that he looked inviting.

He opened the door and shook the hands of the foster agent. "Privyet, it is good to see you since we last spoke. Is he here?"

The woman smiled and returned with a very formal squeeze, three shakes, then drop. She stepped back, finally revealing the fact there was a young child clutching to her leg like a lifeline. He looked absolutely terrified by his surroundings - even the sound of a door slamming from the other side of the street made him jump, then shiver.

The woman clutched the casefile to her chest and sighed, placing a hand on the blonde mop of hair. "He's jumpy, you've got to give him time. It took weeks before he would even look me in the eye. He's very nice, I assure you."

She'd given Ivan the situation of what happened to the boy already - an abusive household, emotionally, physical and sexual. The boy had a twin brother who'd passed away recently due to neglect; the reason why the child was taken from the household to begin with. The kid was scared of his own damn shadow at that point.

"Well, come inside and you can see the house. I've cleaned up considerably for his arrival-" Ivan turned his attention to the small child clinging to the social worker's leg. "Privyet, little one. Why don't you come inside. I have a room prepared for you."

The child tensed up as the other looked at him, eyes casting to the ground. He had a set of glasses on him, bent and broken, a lens cracked and the middle taped up. He shook his head, clutching the woman tighter.

"If you don't mind, I want to stay here until he warms up - it might be stressful for him to be introduced into here so fast without someone he trusts."

"Of course, I completely understand." Ivan nodded and walked them into the house. He made sure to shut the door gently, and not to lock it, then lead them into the kitchen where the back door was opened. He wanted to make sure that Alfred didn't feel trapped. He'd done a lot of reading, preparing for his first kid to come live with him, and keeping options of the outside world available was something he'd read was good. "Would either of you like anything to eat? Drink?"

The boy never kept his back to the door and he always kept the woman between himself and the new man. She looked down to him, gently pulling from his grip and kneeling down so they were eye level.

"Would you like something to drink, Alfred?"

The boy frowned, then nodded his head, still refusing to look at the man. She straightened back up and gave him a thin-lipped smile. "And I'd like a water, thank you very much. "

Nodding, Ivan went to pour her a cup, pressing the button on the fridge and then handing it over to her. He looked down to Alfred and smiled as warmly as he could. "If you ever want anything you just have to ask. And if you don't want to ask, you can just pick anything out of the fridge." It was now stocked specifically for Alfred.

Alfred flinched when he was acknowledged, before looking up to the woman. She nodded her head and motioned to the fridge. Carefully he walked to it, still watching the man warily, before opening it up. A juice box and a pudding cup was snatched, before he closed it and retreated behind her. This time he sat on the floor and quickly began to eat. The boy was well fed at the orphanage he was from - but he ate like he was never going to see food again. Which, in his case, may very well be what he had been thinking.

Ivan was a little worried why Alfred wasn't talking to him, but he knew that it was most definitely because he was shy and scared. He didn't worry it, instead looking the social worker. "How long do you think you'll need to stay?" He rose from the bar chair he kept at the high counter. "I can show you around the house in the meantime."

"It's impossible to say," she sighed, standing up. The boy stood as well, clutching the food desperately in his hands. "Weeks...months. He has an especially hard time trusting adult men, what with the, uh, incidences that had happened." She followed after him, letting him lead the way through the house.

"Understandable." Ivan shook his head, not wanting to particularly think about what horrible things had happened to the young boy. "Well, there's a guest room, unless you are staying somewhere near here." He turned to Alfred this time. "Would you like to see your room?"

Again he flinched back and the woman placed a comforting hand on his head. "It's okay Alfred, let's go see." He nodded his head, carefully taking her hand this time. The woman looked back up to the man with a tired smile, silently asking he lead the way.

He gladly guided them upstairs, down the hall. "Here is the bathroom for you," he said as he opened up the door. He clicked the light on, letting Alfred see the rainbow shower curtain and the red fuzzy rugs. "Once you get more comfortable we can go out to the store to get you some better shampoo and tooth paste- you'll have to use mine for now..."

With the bathroom out of the way he went across the hall to the bedroom. "And this is where you will be sleeping," he said, smiling as he turned the light on. Inside the room was a single twin bed tucked up under the window, right next to the heater, with a desk across from it with crayons, markers and coloring books, then a media center across from the bed with the latest video game console, a small TV and several games lying in a couple piles. "I didn't know what you might like, so I tried to keep it standard..."

For the first time Alfred willingly released the woman. His jaw dropped and he stepped forward, looking around the room with wide eyes. He seemed overwhelmed, hands clenching and unclenching at his sides. After a few minutes of staring he finally moved for the first time - his body tensed, shoulders shook, then he let out a sob. He struggled to wipe away the tears, but they continued to stream down his face. This was the first time in his life that he felt...cared for. That someone truly wanted him and truly wanted to make him happy. He turned, regarding the man with blood shot eyes, before running to him, arms wrapped around his middle.

Ivan didn't know what to do, standing stiffly and awkwardly resting his hands at Alfred's back. "It's...it's okay. Do you like it?" He could assume so. He really hoped so. He had spent months preparing for his first child, saving up for it, getting everything he thought that a little boy might need, especially after coming from a troubled home.

the woman looked absolutely shocked- it'd taken weeks of tiring trust exercises to get the boy to open up - but within half an hour he was clutching to Ivan like he'd known the man for years. She wasn't upset, just startled and heavily impressed.

Alfred nodded his head, pressing his face to the man's stomach, sobbing into the shirt and holding it tighter. "Th-Thank you so much," he whimpered, refusing to pull away from him.

Ivan nervously knelt down in front of Alfred, holding him by the shoulders. "Ah, h-hey, _lapushka_... You do not ever have to be afraid here, I promise I will do all in my power to care for you."

Alfred nodded his head, a mixture of tears and snot smearing over his face as he wiped it with his sleeve. "A-Alright, t-thank you, m-mister..."

The woman smiled softly and stood. "It seems everything is fine here, all your paperwork has been filled and the boy is doing fine, I'll be taking my leave now..."

Ivan nodded to her and smiled, still holding Alfred he slowly stood up and shook her hand. "Thank you, very much. Will I see you again soon?" Hopefully just to make sure Alfred was settling into his new home.

She head out and Alfred didn't look at all worried. In fact, his clinging had turned to Ivan, arms wrapped tight around his. "What's your name?"

Ivan saw her out before he turned to Alfred to answer him. "Well, my name is Ivan. You can just call me that, or Vanya." He figured Vanya would be better for a child, since it was a childish nickname.

Alfred hesitated as he watched him. He'd learned all about Ivan's responsibility as his caretaker - of course the first name that came to his mind fitted such a title. "C-Can I call you daddy?"

Ivan's heart seized up as he heard that, looking down with awe and overwhelming feelings of...what was he even feeling? Something so close to happiness, but a little different. He smiled shakily. "Of- of course you can." He leaned down and hugged Alfred close. He was so happy.


	2. Age 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, this chapter, again, is pretty light. I haven't really laid on the hard shit. That, my friends will be coming around the fifth chapter and later. Please, please, please don't think that this story is just a fluffy fic, it becomes very heavy and very sexual towards the end.   
> Warnings: None

**Age 7:**

Alfred shuffled into the house sleepily, having just gotten off the bus. Over the years he'd definitely gotten healthier. A bit too healthy. His clothes were a bit snug and chub was definitely evident. It was really more his caretaker's fault than anything. With Alfred's tendency to overeat and Ivan's inability to say no, the weight was inevitable.

"Dad?" he called out, looking around curiously and dropping his backpack. "Dad, I got a question!:"

Ivan was in the kitchen washing the dishes. "I'm in here," he called out, glancing over his shoulder when he saw Alfred. His heart fluttered, even after two years, whenever Alfred called him 'dad.' He had always wanted children, but due to...circumstances he'd been unable to have them. "What do you need to ask, _lapushka_?"

"Why don't I have a mom? Everyone else at my school has a mommy... Where's mine?" He took a seat at the stool, snatching a cookie from the jar and beginning to nibble, his lips immediately drawing up into a smile. He loved cookies, he loved sweets, and he especially loved anything Ivan had made for him.

"Oh..." Ivan wilted considerably. These questions. The hard questions. "Well... That's a hard question, Alfred." He pulled his rubber gloves off and then the water, wiping his hands on the towel. He came closer to Alfred to put a hand on his shoulder. "Well... Sometimes people just have one or the other. And...and sometimes they have two mommies and daddies."

Alfred watched him curiously, still nibbling on the cookie. He seemed to be thinking over what the other was telling him, before finally coming to his own conclusion. "So you like daddies instead of mommies?" His lips drew into a smile. "I didn't know two daddies could be together!"

"Oh..." Well, that had gone a lot better than he thought. "Yes, I like daddies instead of mommies." He smiled, rubbing Alfred's back and then returning to the dishes. "Well, they used to not be allowed to. But now everything is getting much better and I'm allowed to love whoever I want now."

Alfred finished up the cookie and smiled. "Can daddies marry other daddies too?" He stood up, stepping to Ivan's side, watching him scrub the dishes, but not really offering him any help. He rest his chin on the counter, watching him curiously.

"Well... It depends on where you live. Here we can get married, but I couldn't marry another daddy in the state next to us. A lot of people don't like it." He shook his head. It was hard explaining something like homophobia to a young child.

Alfred's mind was on something else instead. He grinned excitedly, moving up onto the tips of his toes. "Well, when I'm all grown up and a daddy, I'm gonna marry you!" He gave an excited nod of his head, reaching out to hug him around the arm.

Ivan couldn't help but laugh. "Well, we'll see about that in the future." He knew that it was common for children claiming they wanted to marry their parents, it was just a phase that Alfred would grow out of. "Someday you might find a mommy or daddy that you want to marry instead."

Alfred shook his head, ducking it under Ivan's arm and hugging him tight. "No! I only wanna marry you. No one's as good as you. No one's a better daddy than you." He rest his chin on Ivan's side, looking up to him with a grin.

Ivan laughed and hugged Alfred tight. "Whatever you say, _lapushka_." He ruffled Alfred's hair and went back to the dishes, humming a Russian folk song as they stood there together. He was so glad that he had Alfred with him.


	3. Age 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where some of the disturbing bits come in. As a general oversight, this chapter has RoChu in it and also the developing of Münchausen Syndrome

**Age 8:**

Ivan awoke to a headache and the bleary numbers of his alarm clock. He'd returned home drunk that night, relieving the babysitter of her duties around midnight, then taken his boyfriend upstairs to his room. Nothing had happened, considering what happened with whiskey dick, but it was the first time his boyfriend of, now one month, had come to his house.

He got up, late he noticed, and went downstairs, leaving Yao in bed. He knocked back a couple pills and a glass of water before he came into the kitchen to get breakfast started.

Alfred was down there already, watching Ivan with a frown. "you didn't come and kiss me good night..." Ivan usually came to give Alfred a second tuck-in after he came home, this time Al got none, resulting in the boy struggling to fall asleep. "I heard another person talking...Is someone else here?"

The kid's ability to nag definitely exceeded his years. It was actually quite remarkable.

Ivan's head was still pounding and it took him a couple minutes to respond. "Oh... I'm sorry, Alfred, I was tired last night. I didn't mean to forget. Tonight I'll give you an extra long tuck-in, and we can read two chapters of our book tonight." He went back to the stove. "What do you want for breakfast?" He specifically ignored Alfred's question about there being another person.

Alfred didn't fall for it, he looked especially peeved. "Who's up there with you?" He went to stand, his brow furrowing, clearly not liking the fact another person was in the house. He had suspicions as to what was happening and, though he'd gotten over his fear of adults with Ivan, there was still that lasting fear with strangers- and, going with the fact Ivan preferred men to women, chances were it would be another man up there. Alfred was especially distrusting of men.

"No one, just- just a friend of mine." Ivan smiled shakily as he pulled out the pans and set them on the stove. "How about bacon and hashbrowns?"

Alfred's eyes narrowed a bit. There was clear jealousy on his face - along with a mingling hint of fear. He was scared Ivan was going to find someone he liked better than Alfred. He bit the insides of his cheeks, then looked away. "I'm not hungry..."

"What? Are you sure?" Ivan was worried now, turning around and kneeling down. He brushed his wrist against Alfred's forehead. "Do you feel sick?" He hated when Alfred got sick, it sucked up so much time and made him worry all over for his child.

Alfred pulled back a bit. His heart was pounding and his stomach flopped - Ivan was going to find someone better than Alfred and Alfred was going to be left all alone again. "I...I'm not..." he paused. Ivan was suddenly giving him so much more attention now that he thought he was sick. "...My stomach hurts..."

"Alright, well..." Ivan pulled away to get the kettle, setting it on the stove with some water. "I'll make some tea and soup for you, alright? It will make your tummy feel better. Come here." he swooped down with Alfred into his arms. He grunted, knowing his boy was getting too big to hold these days. "Let's put you back to bed and you can spend the day in your room. I'll be with you, don't worry."

Alfred immediately began to grin, nuzzling into him tight. "and my throat kinda hurts... Please don't leave, I hurt..." if Ivan's attention was totally on him, he was more than happy to lie about it. "Thank you, dad, I love you." He leaned up, kissing the other on the cheek, before sitting back down happily.

"Don't worry, the tea will help with that too." Ivan pecked Alfred on the temple and brought him up to his room. He tucked Alfred into bed and then handed him the remote for his television. "Turn the TV on, I'll go get your food and I'll be right back up."

He kissed Alfred again before he went to his room to see Yao. "Ahh... Yao-yao?"

Yao pushed himself up, grumbling a bit in Chinese, before popping his back. He smiled over at Ivan, pushing his hair from his face. "Yes? You have food for me?" He looked pretty hopeful- he'd been wanting to eat some breakfast, then get some nice 'adult time with his boyfriend'.

"Ah, well, you see... Alfred is sick, so-" Ivan coughed nervously and rubbed the back of his neck. "I think I should see you out. Maybe another time, alright?" He turned away nervously, worried Yao would be angry. He knew they had made plans for this, since a few days ago... But Alfred needed him.

The smile that had been on Yao's face dropped immediately. "...Are you seriously kicking me out?" They had yet to get any farther in their relationship than third base- he had been hoping to go all the way with Ivan, but here he was saying that he couldn't stay. "Come on!"

"Yao-yao, let's not make a big deal out of this," Ivan urged as he took a step back. "We can reschedule, alright? At your place. I just don't want to do anything while Alfred is sick, I said I would spend my time with him."

Yao sighed and pushed himself up, shaking his head. "You always want to spend your time with him." Yao could understand wanting to be there for your kid, but it seemed every time they did anything, Ivan had to run of. A month into the relationship and they'd yet to fuck. Yao was used to fucking within the first week. He stood up, pulling on his clothing, shaking his head with a sigh.

"I'm sorry, Yao-yao, I really am," Ivan sighed, threading a hand through his hair. "I don't mean to do this, but my child comes first, you know that." He knew that he needed to give Yao attention, but Alfred was far more important. "We'll make plans, alright? Maybe in a couple days I'll stay over at your place. I promise."

"I'm sure," he murmured, letting out a sigh and pulling his hair over his shoulder. "I'll talk to you later." Yao was annoyed, but thankfully not angry.

Alfred had been sitting in his room, right next to Ivan's, a cup pressed to the wall, listening to the conversation with a grin. Perfect.

"I'll walk you out."

Ivan saw Yao out the door and gave him a travel mug of tea to help him along the way, saying he could return it later. He then poured Alfred his cup of tea and ascended the stairs. "Alfred, I've got your tea," he called as he opened the door. "How do you feel?"

Alfred scuttered to the bed, curling up in the sheets and pulling his blanket to his chin. He made sure to look as pitiful as possible. He bit the inside of his cheeks, then nodded, holding out his arms. "Thanks, dad..." He smiled sleepily, scooting over to the edge of the bed, wanting Ivan to lay with him.

Ivan set the tea on the little shelf beside Alfred's bed and leaned down to kiss his forehead. "Do you want me to plays games with you or read you a book?"

"I want you to cuddle me." He was grinning happily. The fact that Ivan was ditching his boyfriend for Alfred just made it so much more. "I even made a spot for you! Look!" He curled up at the corner, waiting for Ivan to join him.

"Alright, that's fine." Ivan helped himself into bed and curled Alfred against him with a sigh. "Alright, now, you just let me know if you need anything else. We'll help you feel better."


End file.
